


Mourning Tree

by Hanalea_wolf1992



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, F/M, Post-Canon, Rickeen, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 07:24:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4910404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanalea_wolf1992/pseuds/Hanalea_wolf1992
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the song Mournig Tree by Leaves' Eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mourning Tree

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!This is my first Rickeen fic (even though I've shipped them for ages)  
> Inspired by Leaves' Eyes song because I'm always assaulted by shippy feels while listening to this band.  
> Sorry for the grammar mistakes, english is not my native language.  
> Enjoy!

Shireen walked with a heavy heart as she delved into the Godswood of Winterfell, stormy blue eyes filled with tears. Winter was raging and she felt the cold settle in her bones, she wrapped her cloak tighter around her.

 _His cloak_ …

She knew she shouldn’t be there. Lady Sansa would be worried by her disappearance, but she could not take it anymore, she felt as is the walls of the keep were closing around her. She missed him, her heart ached for him _Rickon_.

_So many days I've had to count._

The snow crunched under her feet as she walked towards the weirdwood tree in the middle. She remembered countless of times when she would sat at its base with Rickon’s head on her lap as she caressed his auburn curls. It felt so long ago…

_“Even if your father refused, I’d make you my wife… I would steal you and no one could take you away from me"._

_“Rickon!”_

_“You are mine, Shireen and I’m yours and no one can ever change that”._

Tears cascaded down her cheeks as she placed her small hand on the white bark, she recalled the first time she beheld the massive tree, she had been unsettled by its red eyes. She ran her fingers by its carved somber face _it seems like it’s mourning… just like I am._

She heard the leaves rustling, it seemed like they were whispering.

_Shireen._

_Daughter of Kings._

_Storm’s blood._

_Be brave_ _._

Once this place had calmed her, but now she felt more alone tan ever _it’s because he’s not here._ She remembered when they would sneak away from their lessons to come here and spend the time running around with Shaggy or sharing sweet innocent kisses.

_The meaning of life comes true when I'm with you._

Even after all this time Winterfell did not feel like home to her _not without him here._ Since that day the Onion Knight had brought him to the Wall, wild and frightened, they had never been apart. At first she had feared he would recoil at her scars like everyone did, but instead he gazed at her adoringly and gave her the shy smiles he did not let anyone else see, not even his bastard brother. _We were still children then, summer children that had never known winter before._

They both had known loss before. Rickon’s parents had been murdered along with her elder brother and nobody knew where Bran was. Her own mother had been taken away from her by the Stranger years before, at the Wall and her father...

She recalled the message the Lord Commander sent her a couple of moons past. King Stannis Baratheon had lost his life battling the monsters that threatened Westeros. Defending his kingdom against the great evil as a true leader would.

_Your father fought fearlessly, my Princess._

_The realm will not forget their sacrifice…His and the lady Melisandre’s._

The red woman had perished too, fighting alongside him. Her champion. At the end she had not left his side, just as she promised. Even when she knew he was not the one her God had chosen _“Even so, we are both his servants, our fates are joined”_ she remembered hearing her say.

 _We burned them together._ Jon Snow’s message read _as they would have wished_ he did not need to add.

Her father’s last wish had been to strengthen the Baratheon alliance with the North. She wed Rickon two days after receiving the Lord Commander’s letter. There was no lavish feast nor luxury, they were in the middle of winter and a war that had lasted too many years. 

They had been wed in front of the same tree she was now, Rickon had drapped his cloak bearing the Stark sigil around her and she could still recall the feel of his fingers brushing softly against the nape of her neck. _I take this man._

He had caressed her cheek softly, kissing her lips, her nose, her forehead and everywhere he could reach.

_“I love you, I love you, my Princess”._

_“You are mine and I’m yours”._

She let out a sob at the memory. She had been so happy then but her joy had crumbled.

_Tell him through the winds I am here._

_Whisper through the breeze not to fear._

_Taste it by the rain what I feel when you hold me._

He had gone to the Wall almost a moon after their wedding, his brother needed all the men capable of wielding a sword. The war was far from being won. She had begged him to stay with her, but he was like his father, like hers… And he did not turn away from his duty.

She had kissed him desperately, while hot tears ran down her face. He grabbed her face and looked at her, eyes full of sorrow. _“I’ll come back to you, I swear it”._

She kneeled before the heart tree and prayed to his gods. She wanted him back, with her, safe and sound “I need him… we need him” she sobbed, placing her hand protectively on her still flat belly.

_My deepest wish comes true when I'm with you._

_For in me there's a miracle growing._

“Please… I have lost so much. Don’t take him away too… Please…”

The winds kept raging around her, the leaves kept whispering and the tree’s sorrowful face mirrored her own.

“I love him… I miss him”

_Tell him through the winds I am here._

_Whisper through the breeze not to fear._

_Taste it by the rain what I feel when you hold me._

“I’ll wait for him… for countless winters if I have to”

_Reach out for the winds that we share, then you will feel I am near._

_Taste it by the snow, I am here where you left me._

 “Come back to me, Rickon. Come back to me my love”.

_I told to the mourning tree._

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me your thoughts :)


End file.
